


Fragile Things

by Lazynoodle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo is adorable am I right?, He needs more love, reader is a dwarf in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazynoodle/pseuds/Lazynoodle
Summary: When Thorin and the company set up a secret meeting in Bag End you stayed in Bywater so your first impression of Mr. Burglar was a bit different. Can this hobbit be a good companion?





	Fragile Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr: https://lazynoodlepuff.tumblr.com/

When Thorin and the company set up a secret meeting in the Bag End, you stayed behind to acquire food, equipment and ponies much needed on the long, demanding journey of yours. All of your extended family was sure that reclaiming the Lonely Mountain is a lost cause so when Thorin showed up looking for someone eager to join his reckless expedition you were the only one to come with him. And here you were, in the company of these valiant friends. Some of them you knew before, some of them you met for the first time. Finally, after long months of preparations, the only one member still needed was a good burglar.

When you met Mr. Burglar for the first time, he was panting and puffing after his run to the Green Dragon Inn. You were almost sure that he wouldn’t show up, but he managed to catch you just before you left the inn. You raised your eyebrow with an amused smile at the sight of hobbit’s messy clothes and ruffled hair, and when he mentioned forgetting his handkerchief you couldn’t hold in a quiet chuckle. Not everyone are bold wanderers from the very beginning, you thought eyeing him up cautiously when he was getting on the pony, wearing the green cloak borrowed from Dwalin, too large for the little fella.

The morning was wonderful, the sun was shining and birds were singing in the woods. You had to admit that hobbit-lands were beautiful in their folk, soft and green way. The wind was whispering with the leaves and somewhere, just out of view, some hobbit children were laughing merrily. Such a fine, safe land, you thought and then glanced over the hobbit riding in front of you.

You hurried your pony to catch up with him and  puffed amused, seeing the tremendous concentration on his face. Apparently he wasn’t used to riding ponies. He looked up at you surprised, like he just noticed your presence for the first time.

“I thought that I shall introduce myself. I was absent on the last night’s meeting due to acquiring needed goods so we haven’t got a chance to meet yet.” Your smile widened when the hobbit looked truly relieved by the fact he didn’t forget you from the day before. You extended your hand telling him your name and added “at your service.”

“Bilbo Baggins, at yours” you shook his hand firmly as he smiled weakly to you.

“I heard about your hospitality last night and I feel obliged to express my deep gratefulness. I suspect they didn’t thank you as much as they should. I am aware how much effort is needed to put up with thirteen dwarves showing up at your doorstep.” You statedand this time hobbit’s smile seemed a bit more firm.

“Well, thank you” he mumbled before almost falling of the pony. He cursed quietly regaining balance and you patted his mount. Bilbo glanced at you clearly embarrassed so you gave him a reassuring smile. In fact, you didn’t see anything wrong in not having a skill as long as he was trying to improve himself. You gave him a few tips on riding a pony before Thorin called you from the beginning of your convoy. You excused yourself and hurried your pony to speak with the dwarven prince and you were thinking about Bilbo Baggins no more.

***

The days were passing by and the whole Company left Shire far behind you. The roads were getting worse and worse, and surroundings gloomier and gloomier. You were climbing up and down the hills, slogging through the wild forest. Humongous, dark trees and tangled bushes were blocking out the sun and the sky was almost completely hidden from your eyes. All around you were the most hostile, unwelcoming woods you have ever seen. Like the nature itself wanted to overpower and crush the invaders. Make them just a dust on the weedy trail.

It was the reason why you were so relieved when the slope sunk, taking the woods down with it. The open space on one side felt so good after days of smothering vastness of trees and to your contentment Thorin decided to  camp for a night here.

Standing on the solid ground you patted your pony and stretched. You couldn’t help, but stare into the horizon. It was so beautiful. The view was just breathtaking.

The cliff cut deeply into the forest leaving these humongous trees yards below, at the bottom of the vale. Your sight could reach far, far into the distance. You could see the end of the woods and the plain crossed with streams and, even further, at the horizon, the indistinct outline of the Misty Mountains. You stood there stroking your mount when the voice burst into your mind.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep standing beside your pony” Dwalin laughed and patted your back jovially.

“I won’t” you smiled indulgently. After a brief hesitation you added “but look at this view. It’s breathtaking.”

Dwalin glanced over side you were pointing to him and stared for a while in silence.

“I suppose so” he said finally, but you could hear that he didn’t mean it and just tried to be polite. “Isn’t that your turn to set up the camp?”

“I believe it is your turn, Dwalin. I fetched the wood yesterday.” You nudged him when he growled.

“Your plan to trick me into your duties didn’t work” you taunted the dwarf when he sighed dramatically and went off.

You shook your head with a short laugh, removed the saddle and all the packages from your pony and left the good fella to rest. You looked at dwarves setting up the fire and arguing what they should eat for supper. With a sigh of relief you wandered off to sit down and admire the view without all of this ado. Even though you loved company of these decent dwarves, you couldn’t expect them to understand your awe of the wild and mysterious landscape. Your fellow kind wasn’t known for admiring fragile beauty of nature. The sun was setting and the shadows grew longer with every moment making the scenery almost moving, playing with shades and glares.

“It is indeed a breathtaking view” you almost jumped hearing a soft voice from behind. You turned to see the hobbit smiling at you tentatively. “Mind if I join you?”

“No” you said after a short hesitation and pointed him a place to sit next to you. For a while  both of you sat in silence, astonished by the spectacle of light and darkness.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one liking this kind of things” you said glancing over the hobbit. Bilbo was still staring into the distance. He looked the most calm and relaxed you have ever seen him since the beginning of your journey. You recollected how troubled and upset he looked sometimes. Mostly when he was thinking that no one could see him. But he kept going. Not even complaining as much as many others would, being in his place. And you admired him for that.

“You have no idea how glad I am because of this” he chuckled and you noticed little wrinkles in the corners of his eyes. He must have been a merry man back then, living in the Hobbiton, you thought suddenly.

“You’re always nice to me” he muttered, thoughtfully looking at you.

“What do you mean?” you asked puzzled.

“You don’t look down on me and seem to be more sensitive than others” Bilbo mumbled and then added quickly, like he just realised what he said. “I didn’t mean to imply that the others are…”

“I know” you waved it aside and gave him a comforting smile. “I don’t think I’m better than you and don’t worry, I’m perfectly aware that dwarves can be hard headed. I had to put up with them my entire life” you joked and both of you laughed.

Your eyes met and Bilbo gave you the most heartwarming smile. You couldn’t help, but  sheepishly smile back. You broke eye contact and looked at this beautiful view ahead of you, now slowly disappearing in the dusk.

“It is true that many dwarves prefer the beauty of the craft, treasures of earth or mysterious caverns. I treasure them too, but I also admire more fragile things, like landscape, songs of the birds or flowers.” You sighed with sudden melancholy. “Maybe that’s why I am not considered very dwarvish among my family.”

“I think you are dwarvish enough if that’ll do” you looked up at Bilbo only to see his honest eyes and soothing smile. And it really made you feel better.

“Thank you, Bilbo” it was the first time you called him by his name. Up to now you were calling him Mr. Baggins as the rest of the company did, but right now it didn’t feel appropriate. Just being in his presence made you feel better and you always wanted to smile when he was around.

“You say that you are a dwarf that appreciate things like flowers” he recalled as his hand was wandering somewhere behind his back.

You nodded, feeling a bit abashed.

“So that’s for you” he gave you a nice white flower he just picked, hiding his slight embarrassment.

You chuckled softly taking the flower from him.

“Is that some declaration?” you teased rising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know. Should it be?” Bilbo teased you back and you shook your head with a sheepish smile.

“Then yes, it is” you replied entwining your hands together.

“That’s good” Bilbo said moving closer to you.

You sat there for a while. Side by side, holding hands, feeling each other’s warmth when the night grew colder and darker.

You sat there enjoying the calm feeling of bond forming between you until you heard Oin calling out your names. The nice moment ended.

“Apparently they finished preparing food” you hinted and suddenly remembered how hungry you were. And looking at Bilbo, so was he. The hobbit stood up and offered you a hand.

 “So let’s go back to the camp, shall we?” he suggested.

You knew perfectly well that it was time to get back to the demanding reality of your quest, but these precious moments you would remember and treasure forever.


End file.
